Hand-held inhalable vapor or aerosol producing devices include tobacco delivery devices such as e-cigarettes as well as inhalable medicament delivery devices.
Some traditional devices for generating inhalable vapor or aerosol are configured to heat a substance, usually in the liquid state, to a degree that the substance is converted to an inhalable vapor that a user is able to inhale.
Traditional devices are typically battery powered and may include replaceable or refillable components that allow a user to replenish the supply of a substance that is vaporized.